Various types of dog training and animal repellent apparatuses have been devised to repel animals from garbage containers so that they do not cause spillage of trash or, indeed, ingest contaminated food.
One such apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,622 to Miller in which a strap assembly of dielectric material with a conductor threaded in the strap encompasses a metal garbage pail and is part of a signal generating circuit which sounds an alarm to frighten the intrusive animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,366,854 to Robinson et al discloses apparatus for electrically repelling birds and which comprise a pair of electric conductors formed within and on opposite sides of a cable with surface portions of both conductors exposed to insure that opposite digits of a birds foot make contact with the conductors to close the circuit and shock the bird.
Other pest repellent devices are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,857 to Boaz, which discloses an open circuit which is closed to give a shock to a squirrel intruding upon a bird feed station; and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,951 to Collins which discloses an open circuit around a tray style bird feeder which circuit is closed when a squirrel tilts the feeder with its weight.